Lord of the Rings meets Star Wars
by Vana Telcontar
Summary: What happens when our favorite LOTR characters find their way into the world of Star Wars to retrieve the ring? Read and find out! FINISHED


Hey people! Ok I was really bored in geometry class today so I started writing. Before first period (geom.) I talk with my friends and  had watched Star Wars with Alyssa the day before. Naturally, I got weird about it and started talking about one of my major obsession as well— Lord of The Rings. Somehow my mind combined them and that is how I began writing this weird little bit of literature. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following characters. All I own is the plot line and messed up story.

********************************************

        Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away…

        Oh, who am I kidding? Lemme tell you about this in a more normal way…

        Sitting in the swamplands of Yoda's home planet, Luke Skywalker is hopelessly lost. His ship had crashed and there were no signs of life anywhere around him besides the strange noises he could hear. Luke sighs when he is suddenly launched to his feet by a familiar voice and the presence of the Force.

        "Beware the One Ring, Luke," Obi One Kanobi's voice echoes in his head.

        "Obi One? Where are you?" Luke asks stupidly, looking around wildly for his teacher.

        "I'm dead you idiot! You can't see me! Now shut up and listen!"

        "Oh. Right. Sorry."

        "Just be quiet! Now…" Obi One's voice calms again. "Beware the One Ring, Luke. Its power threatens to take over all of Middle Earth. Watch for the small ones searching for it."

        "Middle Earth?" Luke asks, sounding more confused than ever. "Small ones? Obi One what the hell are you talking about?!"

        "Beware the Ring…" Obi One's voice is fading. "And watch for the small ones…"

        "Obi One wait! I don't understand!" Luke cries as Obi One leaves entirely.

        "Damn dead Jedi masters coming back to annoy me with warnings… ooh look! A ring!" Luke bends over and picks up a gold ring. He studies it intently with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

        "Wait a second…"

        Sam and Frodo pop up out of nowhere. "Hello!"

        Luke screams like a sissy girl and falls over, clutching the Ring tightly in fright.

        "Hey, sorry! But have you by any chance seen — the Ring!" Sam cries, staring at it.

        "Give that back, its mine! I have to take it Mordor!" Frodo says, holding out a hand.

        But the Ring's hold over Luke is fast— since he was an idiot to begin with— and Luke scrambles to his feet and backs away.

        "No, you can't have it. Its mine. My own… My preciousssss…." He hisses, gently stroking the Ring.

        "Oh great! Here we go again with the precious crap!" cries Sam in exasperation.

        "No, its mine! And I need to take it to Mordor so I can destroy it and save Middle Earth!" Frodo yells angrily. "So give it here!"

        "NO!" Luke shouts.

        Frodo growls and attacks Luke, tackling him to the ground and rolling around with him, trying to wrestle the Ring back.

        "Give.. it.. back!"

        "NO!"

        Sam stares then, hearing a noise behind him, turns. He stares in surprise at the sight of some of the other members of the Fellowship.

        "Legolas? Aragorn? Gimli? _Gandalf?!?_" he exclaims.

        "Didn't expect us did you?" Gandalf asks, eyes laughing. "Legolas, shoot him."

        "If you say so Gandalf." Quick as a flash he had loaded his bow and loosed an arrow. There are two screams as the arrow passes clear through Sam's shoulder. Sam whirls back to the fight.

        "Mr. Frodo!" he yells in pain, running over and dropping next to the dying hobbit, ignoring his own heavily bleeding wound.

        "I meant the Jedi you fool!" Gandalf roared at Legolas.

        "Good going Elf. You just killed the Ringbearer!" Gimli says, not bothering to keep his voice low.

        "Well Gandalf didn't specify…" Legolas protests, sounding sullen. "And he got in the way…"

        "Haha! Its mine!" Luke cries. He turns to run and— impales himself on Aragorn's sword. Totally silent, Aragorn had crept behind Luke, waiting for when he tried to escape with the Ring. Luke, a shocked look on his face, falls to his knees, then collapses. The blood pools around him slowly, sinking into the mushy ground, and the Ring rolls out of his lifeless fingers, whispering to Aragorn. Hearing it, Aragorn picks it up and puts it in his pocket.

        "You killed him."

        Legolas looks vaguely afraid at the tone in Sam's voice. "Hey it was an accident. He got in the way of my target…"

        Aragorn puts his hand on Sam's uninjured shoulder. "Easy Sam. What's done is done. Nothing can bring Frodo back now. And right now we have to get the Ring back to Mordor so that we can destroy it."

        Sam glares at Legolas again, pure hate in his eyes, but storms off anyway, pulling out a cloth to try and stop the wound from bleeding so badly.

        "Come Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn. Leave the bodies," Gandalf says and follows after Sam.

        Legolas and Gimli Leave, arguing as usual, and finally Aragorn. He pauses before walking off and glances back at the corpses. Shaking his head he sighs and follows after his companions.

        The moment he was out of sight, Yoda pops his head from behind a rock. Laughing, he walks over to the bodies. In his hand is a joint, freshly lit. He stops next to Luke and looks down at him.

        "Hahaha, stupid young Skywalker. Listen to the Force you did not. But lust for power you did. Die you had to. Hahaha. Balance in Force is now settled. Your job you have done. Rest now you will. Hahaha."

        Taking a long drag form the joint, Yoda turns and hobbles off, leaving the 2 corpses to rot in silence. 2 bodies who could not resist the power of… the Ring.

7 days…

****************************

*Samara pops out of no where and jumps through the screen at you* 7 days….

LOL ok ppl whadda ya think? I added that last bit in because the whole Ring thing reminded me of it. Just ignore it if you want. Ok well that's my strange, funny thing for the week. Hope you liked it at least a lil. Remember… review!


End file.
